oh_no_its_zombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
New Player FAQ
How do I get gas? # By killing Zombies: Smaller zombies give 1 gas each, popping alpha zombie cocoons give 20 gas, and killing an alpha zombie gives 50 # By mining: Running back and forth between the vespene mine and vespene processing facility. You load fuel in the vespene mine beacon by standing on it until it says "fuel loaded" and then go to the vespene processing beacon. This will net you 100 gas. You can use your marine or your mule from the weapons locker to do this. However, you can not load fuel while your mule exists. How do I get minerals? There are no minerals in this game, ignore it How do I replenish grenades, turrets, mules, etc? Interact (press f) near weapon locker Where do I buy weapons and stuff? Press "Access Equipment Locker" button (Press y) near weapons locker Which weapon is the best? It can be situational between plasma rifle and flamethrower, but it's usually flamethrower. Can I uninfest a zone? Yes, by placing a psi disruptor in the room that is infested what are some basic ping commands? -ping players -ping weapons lockers -ping refinery -ping mines -ping medic There's also ping button your can access from the top left How do I win the game? By getting inside a shuttle before it departs. Remember to get on the shuttle dropship launches. The launch timer will also appear on the top left. What does "Divert" mean? Divert means to "Divert fuel" which you can do by pressing D with your marine. By doing this, you expend 100 gas but hasten the dropship fueling timer on the top right by 1 minute (45 seconds if zombie infests fuel processing room) What is the timer on the top right? The timer on the top right will show the shuttle fueling timer. After that timer ends, you will be able to access the shuttle and defend it. What should I buy first? If you're new, buy a mule first and then get a flamethrower. What does human advantage, balanced, and zombie advantage do? Human advantage means humans start off with 350 gas. The timer on the top right will be "short" Balanced means humans start off with 300 gas. The timer on the top right will be "medium" Zombie advantage means humans start off with 240 gas. The timer on the top right will be "long" Where can I get a mule? Go to weapons locker, press y. Go to mining blueprints section. You should see mining the "mining droid" option for 25 vespene. Placing the mule itself costs 100 gas How do I set the mule to harvest gas? Once you set down your mule, it should automatically be set to go back and forth between the mine and the refinery closest to where you set it down. Each button the on mule represents the 4 mining areas on the map. My mule died, can i get another? Yes, press f near weapons locker to refresh your mule charge. Can I get more than 1 mule? No. What's the basic strategy? Help your team early by containing (killing zombies coming from the center). Afterwards, go mining. I died (got captured) How do I respawn? You can either "break free" which is an option that is avaliable once per game at the cost of all your gas or allow your teammate to rescue you,which is done when the teammate presses f when he is near your cocoon.